Still Into You
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Some things just make sense, and one of those things is Gray and Erza's relationship, no matter how dysfunctional they could be. A Grayza/GrayxErza oneshot, with other pairings as well. Read and Review! :3


Well hey there, everyone! I haven't written a Grayza in a while, so here goes… I got this idea on my way home from vacation when "Still Into You" by Paramore (which is a great song, go check it out) came on, and I thought it would be oh-so-fitting for Grayza. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! :3

**Disclaimer: No, Fairy Tail (sadly) is not mine.**

X-x-X

"Levy, that's great! A year with Gajeel is longer than it seems!" Lucy squealed excitedly. Levy blushed as she nodded, "Yes, it really is!"

"Congratulations. It's good that your commitment to each other is strong." Erza added, sipping the glass of water in front of her.

"Well I don't know, Erza! If anyone's commitment is strong, it's yours!" Levy exclaimed. Everyone sitting at the guild table nodded in agreement as Erza blushed.

"Yeah Erza, you and Gray have been together for a really long time!" Mira laughed, "How long has it been?"

Erza smiled and put up a hand. "Well, let's see: one year, one and a half, two—" While the requip mage counted off her fingers, the loud crash of a guild table hitting the wall was heard.

"Bring it, Ice Princess!"

"Any day, Flame Brain!"

The girls turned to see Gray and Natsu's usual fight. Erza's eye twitched in annoyance. "Gray, cut it out!" she warned. However, her warning went ignored, as the two boys continued fighting. She growled, and walked towards them.

"Aw yeah, shit's about to go DOWN!" Cana cheered, "20 jewel that she dumps Gray!"

"Cana, you probably shouldn't bet on them…" Lucy spoke, but her suggestion was drowned out by all the shouting in the guild.

Erza made her way to Gray. With her free hand, she pulled the ice mage into a tight headlock. "AHH!" he shouted as the armored arm continued to get tighter around his neck.

"Erza, let me go!" Gray demanded, and Erza dropped him on the ground.

"What did we say about fighting, Gray?! Huh?!" she shouted, her anger rising.

"I—" Gray was cut off by a voice across the guild.

"ERZA! You still haven't answered my question!" Mira shouted with a smile.

Erza glared, and put up her other hand that had somehow stayed the same the whole time.

"THREE YEARS! THREE LONG, ANNOYING YEARS!" the scarlet haired girl shouted, and stormed out of the guild. "Erza, wait!" Gray called, and ran after her.

"20 jewel anyone, 20 jewel?" Cana continued to offer.

"Oh dear, will they be alright?" Levy asked worriedly.

Lucy turned to the bluenette with a smile. "Yeah, they'll be fine."

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Erza, slow down! Jeez, you're walking at cougar speeds!" Gray spoke, almost running as he tried to catch up with his angry girlfriend.

"I thought you were done fighting with Natsu!" Erza told him, finally stopping to turn around.

"What? But he's my rival, I…"

"_What_?"

"I have to fight him, I mean, duh…" Gray muttered, trying not to facepalm. Erza had plenty of rivals, didn't she understand?

"What?" Erza asked, not hearing him.

Gray sighed, and continued. "What I mean, is that you can't stop fighting in a rivalry. That's just how it works. Like how you and Mira were."

Erza's arms were still crossed. "It's still insanely annoying and childish of you two." she grumbled.

"Alright, next time, I won't break any tables. Or walls." Gray offered, walking in step beside her.

Erza rolled her eyes and was about to continue ignoring him, when the ice mage took her hand. Her eyes widened when she felt how _right_ his hand was, the spaces between her fingers fitting his perfectly. She looked at him, and saw that he was smiling.

_You're so worth it._ she thought, as a grin appeared on her face as well.

X-x-X

"Gray, what do you think you're doing?" Erza demanded.

"Watching TV." Gray replied nonchalantly. He was lying on the couch, a cookie in one hand and a remote in the other as he scrolled through channels.

"Gray, you haven't done what I asked you to do." Erza spoke. Gray took a bite of the cookie, and continued channel flipping.

"You don't remember what I asked you to do, do you?!" Erza sighed, exasperated. Gray didn't say anything.

"GRAY!" she shouted, stomping her foot. Gray shot up in his seat, the remote flying across the room. "Jeez woman, what do you want?!" he shouted back, turning to her.

"PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES!" Erza shouted. Gray looked around at all the garments that were scattered around their house. There _were _quite a few, but it was just his unconscious stripping habit.

"Oh." Gray said, and turned back to the TV.

"'_Oh'_?!"

"Well…shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

Erza resisted the urge to pull a weapon on him right then and there. "You—are—so—GAH!" she cried out in frustration, making strangling motions in the air. Then she stomped to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She threw herself down into a desk chair, crossing her arms. _God, he gets on my nerves!_ she thought angrily. The door behind her opened, but she didn't turn around.

"Go away." she growled.

"_Erza._" Gray spoke. She almost flinched at the sudden smoothness of his voice.

"I said, GO AWAY." she nearly shouted. She knew exactly where this was going. It happened every time: she and Gray would fight, she would walk out, and he would somehow seduce her back to him. _Well, not today! _she thought, determined not to give in to the nervous butterflies he always gave her.

Gray was now behind her chair. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and buried his face in her neck, planting light kisses here and there. Erza tried her best to remain angry, biting her lip so hard to keep from moaning.

"Did you not _hear_ what I _said_?!" she barely hissed, almost breaking down to his ways.

"Oh, I did." Gray whispered, his lips brushing against her neck, stirring something inside her. She blinked rapidly, hoping to clear the fog around her brain.

"…but you wouldn't want that…_would you_?" he whispered again. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. _Go away, butterflies!_

"N-no?" she spoke in almost a whisper, the haziness surrounding her once more.

Gray laughed. "No, you wouldn't." he whispered, and captured her lips with his.

With that small action, her will to fight was lost as her mouth molded to his.

_Damn you, butterflies._ she thought as she and Gray moved to the bed.

_Even after all this time._

X-x-X

It was another day at the guild, and the girls were sitting at a table, talking as usual.

"Erza!" Lucy spoke suddenly. Startled, Erza turned to her. "Yes, Lucy?" she asked.

"You have to tell us about when you first met Lyon!" Lucy asked, her eyes gleaming.

"I think we both met Lyon on the same day, Lucy."

"Well duh! I mean, as Gray's _girlfriend._"

Erza froze, and then smiled. "Oh, _that_."

"And wasn't that when you told Gray you loved him?" Levy added, just as excited.

Mira put her tray on the table, and took a seat. "Okay, nowyou _have_ to tell us." she smiled.

Erza blushed, and set her own glass on the table. "Well, it went like this…"

_Lyon crossed his arms, his eyes squinting slightly as he observed the girl. _

_"Quit staring at her like that, Lyon. You've seen her before, haven't you?" Gray spoke from the side of the room._

_"Of course I have. But now she's your girlfriend; I need another look." Lyon said with a smile as Gray rolled his eyes._

_Erza stood a little straighter (if that was even possible), making sure that the other ice mage got the best impression of her. Truthfully, Erza was scared to death. But who wouldn't be when they were meeting their boyfriend's brother?_

_Finally, Lyon. stood up with a smile. "Well, Gray, I didn't think you would ever get a girl like this. Especially Erza." he laughed. "Watch it, Lyon…" Gray warned while Erza smirked._

_Lyon turned to both of them. "Well, I should probably let you guys get back to your guild. It's late enough, and I'm sure you both have enough energy left to drive in that magic car of yours." he sighed with a smile. _

_Gray stepped forward and shook Lyon's hand. "Thanks for meeting us."_

_"I'm glad I could see you guys." he spoke._

_When Gray walked away from him, he turned to Erza. "Alright, let's go."_

_"Actually," Lyon interrupted, "I want to talk to Erza. Just for a second."_

_The two looked back at Lyon, Gray frowning. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving her alone with _you_." Gray told him, when Erza put a hand on his arm._

_"Relax, Gray. I'll be fine." she assured him._

_"I'll be outside." Gray decided, still frowning, and closed the door after him._

_"Well, it was nice to see you again, Lyon Vastia." Erza spoke politely, holding her hand out for a shake. Lyon shook her hand, smiling. "Erza, you're part of the family now; just call me Lyon."_

_The mention of family almost brought Erza to tears. Of course, her guild members were her family, but after her label as an orphan, and the tower of heaven—well, let's just say the word settled something inside her._

_"And another thing," Lyon spoke, pulling his hand away, "please, take care of Gray. He can be reckless, oblivious, and just plain stupid sometimes, but...just keep him happy."_

_Erza nodded with a serious expression. "Of course. I will ensure his happiness every day I'm with him." she answered._

_"I know." Lyon smiled, and opened the door for Erza._

_After waving goodbye, the couple was finally heading home._

_"Well that went better than I thought." Gray admitted, his eyes on the road as they drove home._

_"It was a little nerve-wracking, but he's not so bad. I see why you look up to him…from time to time." Erza laughed. After a pause, she spoke again, "He said I was part of your family now."_

_Gray's eyebrows softened as he smiled, and Erza continued, "I haven't heard anything like that in ages, and…" Gray turned, and saw that Erza's face was in her hands._

_He pulled over and turned to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked soothingly._

_Erza looked up at him with glassy eyes, "It's just…I never thought anyone would tell me that again, with me being an orphan, and the tower of heaven, and—"_

_Gray softly took her hands in his with a smile. "Look, I didn't come from much of a family either. After my parents died, all I had for a while were Ul and Lyon. But then I came to the guild, and I had another family to make me happy. And what's more," he continued, "is that I met you, and now I've been given another chance at family."_

_By this time, Erza's tears had already fallen. Gray wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his jacket. "I love you, so much." Erza told him, her voice muffled._

_Gray tightened his arms around her. "I love you too."_

"…and that's how it went." Erza finished with a smile.

"Aww, that is TOO CUTE!" Lucy gushed, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I love him to—" Erza was saying, when an explosion was heard. The girls ducked down quickly.

Once the dust cleared, Erza stood up, only to see an entire wall of the guild just…missing. And it wasn't just the wall. Broken tables and chairs were scattered about, all of them either frozen solid or burned.

Erza's gaze fell on the two boys that had caused the damage. Gray, realizing what he and Natsu had just done, slowly turned around as Erza walked towards them. Natsu, meanwhile, shrank where he stood, hoping Erza wouldn't notice him.

"Erza, let me—" Gray tried to say, but Erza swatted his outstretched hand away.

"No! I've had it with our fighting, and these stupid things we fight about!" the redhead fumed, "We're done!" She stormed out, not listening to any of the shouts behind her.

"You don't mean that!" Gray shouted after her, but she had already stormed out of the guild. He stood there, too shocked to run after her.

"Gray, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she and Natsu rushed to his side. Natsu, however, stayed quiet, realizing that his little fight cost Gray's relationship.

"What…what do I do?" Gray asked, eyes still wide.

"You could try talking to her?" Natsu suggested quietly.

"No, you idiot, she'll kill me! God, I really did it this time…" Gray snapped, clenching his hand at his side.

Lucy, however, simply smiled. "Don't worry, Erza's just overreacting. I'll handle it." she reassured the ice mage. Gray gave her a hopeful smile.

As she turned to go, Natsu grabbed her arm. "Luce, are you sure? No one ever talks to Erza when she's mad…" he told her, but Lucy waved him off. "I'll be ok. Erza will be fine within the night." she assured him.

Natsu smiled, a smile that made Lucy's heart beat rapidly. _He's…he's so cute! _she thought, and her eyes widened. _No, this is Natsu! Focus, Lucy, focus. Erza. Help Erza and Gray. _

Lucy gave Natsu a goofy smile, and with that, she left.

_**At Fairy Hills...**_

Lucy walked up the walkway to Fairy Hills, where several of Erza's neighbors were hiding about outside.

"Miss Lucy!" one of them called, waving to the blonde. Lucy jogged over, recognizing the woman. "Hey, Maylene! What's going on?"

"It's Miss Erza! She seems angry, and…well, we evacuated to be safe. She took down her own front door…literally." Maylene informed her with fear filled eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. And as for the door," she told her, "put it on the bill."

Lucy walked right inside Erza's house, as the door was, in fact, barely hanging on a hinge. "Erza?" Lucy shouted. The blonde ran upstairs to Erza's room, only to find her lumped in the bed.

"There you are!" Lucy smiled, as she sat down on the bed.

"Go away." Erza mumbled under the covers.

"No. You're feeling bad, so I'm not leaving you alone."

Erza didn't say anything, so Lucy spoke again. "Know what would make you feel better?"

"Strawberry cake?"

"No, Gray."

Erza scoffed. "I'm done with that idiot. I'm tired of all his immaturity. I mean really, can't a person act like their age once in a while?!"

"…I think you overreacted." Lucy admitted.

"Of course you thought that."

"You and Gray have lasted forever. Why would a silly fight like this end your relationship?"

"You don't understand what it's like to have your simple requests constantly be ignored. And to have them ignored for so long? If you ask me, Gray had it coming. If he had behaved more often, then maybe things wouldn't have ended like this."

"Seriously, Erza, that's complete bullcrap. You still love him like crazy." Lucy told her.

"As if! I'm done with him; he can be the one getting over me!" Erza shouted, but Lucy walked out.

"Wait, Lucy!" Erza shouted, pulling her covers off her head, but Lucy had already left.

Erza collapsed back in her bed, the blankets underneath her chin. "My 'friends,'" she grumbled, "yeah, right." She closed her eyes, hoping to sleep after all the drama today.

And then she realized her bed felt so…_empty._ Her eyes opened sadly. Gray was always beside her, and now there was no one.

As soon as she closed her eyes, Lucy's voice echoed in her head.

_'You and Gray lasted forever.'_

_'Why would a silly fight end your relationship?'_

She was right. Why_ would_ this stupid disagreement end them?_ Because he's immature, that's why. _Erza told herself.

_'You still love him like crazy.'_

Erza's eyes widened. There was no denying that, she loved Gray. And still loves him.

_Maybe Gray isn't the immature one?_ she finally realized.

She threw off her covers. "Godammit, Lucy." she cursed. Knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep, she left her house.

**_Later at the guild..._**

"Mira! I'll have some water, please!" Lucy told the white haired girl. She, Natsu, and Gray were at the guild, spending time there before they went home for the night.

"Me too, Mira!" Natsu added.

"Sure! And what about you, Gray?" Mira asked. Gray remained slumped over at the table.

"He'll have water too." Lucy told Mira, and then turned to Gray. "God, Gray, cheer up!" He didn't move.

"Maybe he's dead?" Natsu suggested, poking the ice mage in the side. Gray's position remained unchanged.

"Jeez, I told you I handled it, so stop being so depressed. Have a little faith." Lucy huffed, drinking her water.

Suddenly, the guild doors busted open, the familiar sound of loud footsteps heard.

"Oh snap, she's back for round two!" Cana shouted drunkenly, raising the mug in her hand. Gray's head shot up, knowing the footsteps were Erza's. He turned to her, shocked.

"Erza." he spoke, but Erza grabbed him and pinned him against a wall.

"Erza, I—" Gray started to say, but Erza cut him off.

"I'M SO SORRY FOR OVERREACTING AND I REALLY LOVE YOU AND I WAS REALLY OUT OF LINE BUT I'M SO SORRY AND I LOVE YOU!" Erza rambled.

Gray's expression turned into a smirk. "What? Sorry, I didn't catch any of that."

Erza took a deep breath, "You annoy the hell out of me, I hate your stripping habit so much, and you're just so immature sometimes, but," she continued, "That's who you are. And I love you. I'm sorry I overreacted earlier."

"I'm sorry too. I promise not to fight so much. Or break as many things."

"Or strip?"

"Don't push it." Gray smirked, and captured Erza's lips with his own.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Levy squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Dammit Macao, now I owe you 50 jewel!" Cana cursed, slamming her hand down angrily.

"Well, hard work pays off!" Lucy smiled, patting herself on the back.

"Hey Luce, maybe that'll be us one day!" Natsu laughed. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What? What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"Y'know! Bickering like all heck!" Natsu explained, and continued laughing, oblivious to Lucy's red face.

Erza, who had seen all of this, and smirked. Lucy had fixed her and Gray's relationship, so she might as well return the favor, right?

She turned to Gray, while pointing at Natsu and Lucy. "We have some work to do." she told him, and they shared a smirk.

X-x-X


End file.
